Learning Experience
by KroganVanguard
Summary: A freshly-minted young Kaidan Alenko meets an older asari on Elysium who can teach him a few things. Kaidan/OC. Kinkmeme prompt fill. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

_Kinkmeme prompt asked for "Really I want to see a young, slightly messed up and unsure Kaidan with an older, confident, sexy, blue, biotic lady". This is my take on it. One-shot for the moment, might get more chapters later. Reviews are my addiction of choice, please help me out by leaving a comment or two. _

* * *

"Can I buy you a drink, soldier?"

Kaidan looked up in surprise from where he stood at the bar, the message from his parents on his omni-tool forgotten. The voice had been husky but feminine, the English accented ever so slightly. He wasn't expecting an asari. Her pale blue skin was slightly scaly, and she had two purple stripes under each eye that looked like warpaint. Eyes as warm and inviting as the ocean reflected the smile she was bestowing upon him.

"Uh, sure."

His mouth worked on instinct, because he sure hadn't thought of a reply consciously. Her smile grew wider and she leaned forward. His eyes dropped down to her breasts but for a mere instant, but it was enough. They were ample, and barely staying inside the low-cut dress she wore. The wrinkles around her eyes and the scar that ran from temple to cheek only emphasised how beautiful she was, rather than detract from it. She effortlessly caught the eye of the bartender, bringing him over to serve them. Kaidan had been futilely trying to do the same for five minutes.

"I'll have a beer. The good local stuff. The young soldier…"

"The same."

The bartender moved off into fill their orders.

"What's your name?" she asked, stepping forward, closing the distance between them. A hand brushed his arm. The rest of the bar receded into distance.

"Kaidan. Kaidan Alenko. 2nd Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko." Information was hard to process when she was standing there, looking at him so appraisingly. Like he was dessert. Kaidan had never been looked at like that before. He liked it.

"Relax Kaidan." She picked up one of the two beers and gave it to him, as she paid the bartender. He hadn't even noticed the drinks arriving. His name sounded perfect rolling off her tongue in that slightly exotic accent. She clinked her bottle against his as she spoke again, entrancing him with that voice. It was starting to shivers down his spine now.

"I'm Kasia T'Mabrin. So what brings you out here, a freshly-minted strapping young soldier like you? First assignment?" She took a long pull of her beer, and Kaidan's eyes lingered on that long, elegant neck.

"Yes. SSV _Agincourt_. She's picking up next week," he replied coolly. Or at least he hoped it was coolly. He really had no idea.

"Ahh the first assignment. I remember mine. The start of the Krogan Rebellions…"

Kaidan choked on his beer. She smirked at his reaction.

"So you. So you're…"

"798, Kaidan."

He tried to process that. It was difficult. It must have shown on his face as her smirk bloomed into a full-blown smile.

"I love how you humans get caught up in the age thing. Its just a number, don't worry about it." She ran her fingers down his chest as she said it, and Kaidan did forget about it. Momentarily, at least.

He was off-balance, not sure how to react to her direct approach. He hadn't really met any asari before, and he wondered if they were all like this. There were many rumours about them that had made their way around the academy, but generally he'd dismissed them as the misinformed speculation of young men (and women) whose hormones ran rampant. He wasn't like that. After Brain Camp and all that had happened there, military training had been a safe comfortable blanket he'd retreated into. He'd loved the order, the chance to get his mind squared away and to exercise his biotics. There had been one brief fling with another officer cadet, over almost as soon as it began, but apart from that nothing had distracted him from being the best he could.

In fact, apart from Vyrnnus, and a couple of brief brushes with visitors the academy, Kaidan had no idea about aliens at all. And even less about women. Well if, asari were women. No one seemed to know the answer to that one either.

"I, ahh, had a question Kasia."

"He speaks. He thinks. Wonderful stuff. Ask your question. Let me guess…asari physiology,"

She had a mischievous twinkle in her eyes as she replied, and he was caught by that. Caught long enough to come across as witless again no doubt, mentally chastising himself. He needed to smoother. Suave. Something better than the performance he was putting up now.

"Guess everyone wants to know the same thing." He smiled hesitantly, and nervously picked at the label on his bottle.

"Oh yes. All you humans at least. We have no such thing as gender, its true. We're also a different colour, and have scalp crests compared to hair. I do so love human hair. May I?" She indicated his regulation-length hair cut. He nodded diffidently, and bent his head slightly to her. She ran her fingers through it, slowly, luxuriating in it. It felt more intimate and erotic than almost anything he'd done with anyone before.

She continued her fingers down the side of his neck, pausing briefly at his biotic amp implant. Her eyes widened slightly.

"You're a biotic Kaidan? I've never met a human biotic before."

"Yes. L2. Get headaches sometimes."

She made a moue of sympathy with her lips, which distracted Kaidan once more from what she was saying. He shook his head clear.

"So human biotics…not very advanced I'm sure. I could teach you a few tricks you know. Ones you'll be very pleased to learn. Fine control. Stimulation. The best the asari have discovered."

She was teasing him again, and he had no answer again. He was growing hard, as those constant brushes of fingers, hands and other light, feathery touches continued. He gulped down his beer in an effort to cool off, and she barely needed to indicate before another was in his hands.

This time, she stepped in to whisper something to him and let a hand wander across his ass. He had never been so brazenly felt up before. He was hard as iron now, and she no doubt knew. Cheeks flushed, pupils slightly dilated, he struggled to maintain a semblance of control in the face of this asari advance.

"Wha...what did you say?" He couldn't help his voice trembling somewhat.

"Oh dear boy. I said, I'm going to take you out to the dance floor in a minute, so finish up that drink."

His grip reflexively tightened on his drink.

"I'm not…I don't." He wasn't really sure what he was trying to say.

"You came to a bar wearing your uniform. You know how well that crisp dark blue flatters those shoulders, those muscles, those eyes. That ass. You were looking for something. And I, as it turns out, was looking for you. Now shush, and drink up. We're going to dance...for now."

He obeyed. He could do nothing but in the face of those words and that tone. Full of rich, dark promise but laced with decision. He was either in or he was out. Kaidan put down his drink, grinned assent and followed her out through the crowd to the dance floor. Her generous hips swayed in tune to the beat of the music and his eyes found that sight far too engrossing to pass up.

Then they were in the mix, swaying to the music, his heart thumping to its beat. She danced close to him, drawing his hands towards her and running hers all over him. Those touches weren't so feathery any more. They encircled his neck, pulling him down. Her lips were sweet and salty, and her tongue demanded entrance to his mouth. Time seemed to blink, to jump forward. He knew she could feel his hardness against her, and Kaidan rather thought she was enjoying the effect she was having on him. One of her hands travelled down, firmly grabbing his rear, and he reciprocated by running his palms across those magnificent breasts.

They teased and taunted each other, building the heat, building the tension. Hours may have passed, or minutes. She nipped his neck, brought his hands to her scalp crest, showed him how she liked to be touched. He was drunk. Not on alcohol, but on her, on the rhythm, on the music, on the crowd. Tongues duelling, hips grinding, lips locked, hands wandering, his arousal like a bar of iron. She was getting there too, even he could tell. She kissed him again, longer and harder this time, hands running under his shirt, over sweat-slicked skin.

"Lets go. My hotel's down the street."

He nodded yes. He needed this.


	2. Chapter 2

_I just couldn't leave it with the first chapter, it felt like all foreplay and no climax (puns intended). So here's a second chapter, hopefully leaving everyone (including me!) more satisfied._

* * *

Her room was magnificent, the view over the city absolutely breathtaking. The walk back in the cool Elysium air had cooled them off a little bit too.

"Drink?" she inquired. He nodded, then padded over to a chair and relaxed. It wasn't that late, but it felt like it.

"Take off your shoes, get comfortable. They probably have you in some shoebox till your ship comes, right?"

"Yes. I guess military accommodation never changes."

"Just wait till you get on the ship itself. Packed in tight, you'll barely have room to breathe. I don't miss those days much."

He began to feel a little self-conscious, sitting there in his socks and mussed up uniform. She was 40 times his age. He did the mental arithmetic again. It didn't go any better the second time.

She brought the drinks over, settled next to him on the couch. Ran one hand along his thigh as she leaned in for a kiss. All thoughts of her age disappeared quickly.

"Here's a tip, Kaidan. Lose the socks when you lose the shoes. There's no smooth and seductive way to take off socks." She smiled as she sat back, sipping something pale and golden. He grinned back, then followed her advice. His drink was the same, and when he sipped it, a muted fire burnt down his throat. It was not quite whiskey, something sweeter, a scent that reminded him of vanilla and roses.

"Kalelor. Thessian whiskey, I suppose, in human terms. A little something of home I like to have with me when I'm travelling."

Kaidan raised his glass to her, took another sip in appreciation. She had gone back to eying him rather shamelessly, and he basked in it. Loosed a couple of buttons on his shirt, leaving the top of a lean and muscular chest open to those roving eyes.

She kicked off her heels, and then ran one blue stockinged foot between his thighs, eliciting a groan as a frisson of electricity ran up his legs and through his spine. He captured the foot, kissing it as his hands wandered upwards searching for the top of the stockings. Drink forgotten, he moved towards her, seeking out her feline eyes, watching them heat up. Soon he was holding himself over her, alternately kissing and nipping the side of her neck, below her scalp crests, as nimble fingers worked on his buttons. Hungrily, her mouth found his as her fingers traced his chest, playing with nipples then working their way to his belt buckle.

"Oh you human males. Similar, but still somewhat exotic. Perfect." Her voice had a ragged edge to it, a lust that mirrored his.

Suddenly, she shoved them backwards on the couch, then dragged him upright till they were standing upright, and then she was leading them back towards the bed. His hands were on her back, till she grabbed them dragged them down to her stomach and then lower. Suddenly the backs of his knees buckled as they hit the edge of the bed and he found himself folding down, as his hands struggled with fasteners of her clothing, then her underwear. Clearly she had lost some patience, as her fingers overtook his.

"Kaidan, snap and twist. You'll want to learn that one." He nodded in agreement, but didn't really care. She was far quicker with his belt and pants, and they pooled at the end of the bed, and were quickly joined by his underwear. He sat up on elbows as she worked on him with her mouth, teasing with her lips and tongue. He grew hard and hot under her ministrations, more than it seemed possible, and as he went to pull her up, pull her away so he could maintain control, so he could pleasure her, his arms snapped back. Her biotics flared blue, capturing him in a perfect hold. He had never seen such control, especially given she was also otherwise engaged.

As he came close and closer to peaking, she moved up, writhing sinuously, and then she was riding him, and lips and tongues and bodies met and parted and met again. Kaidan struggled to hold out, but she knew exactly what she was doing, and she set the pace and then they were there, at the same time, as she clenched around him and he buried himself in her, hips thrusting once last time.

Then, they lay there, sweat cooling, arms around each other. He'd never felt like that before. Never known it could be like that. Kaidan hadn't smoked a day in his life and all of a sudden, all he wanted to do was light up a cigarette.

"Not bad for a beginner." She smiled up at him from the crook of his arm, and then sat up to plant a quick kiss on his lips. Kaidan thought about protesting…only to think better of it. He was a beginner, with asari at least. He had earned his "blue wings", as some of the cadets back at the Academy had called it. Her skin was not quite human, but slightly rougher, more textured. He had felt it earlier, but had no time to dwell on it, but now he ran his fingers over the texture of her arm lightly, felt her shiver slightly. In return, her fingers returned the favour, focussing on the fine hair that covered his arms and then to the rougher, coarser hair at the base of his belly and trailed down. He felt himself growing hard again.

"Ready for round 2?" She asked mischievously. In answer, he let his fingers trail between her legs as kissed her, letting his actions speak for themselves.

The next few hours were a blur. She taunted him and teased him, and then she taught him. The differences in anatomy and physiology between asari and human women (most of his knowledge about the latter was theoretical anyway). How their…azure should touched and tasted. How a biotic tingle or twist or pull at exactly the right time could make the world of difference, transporting them to another level of ecstasy. She was his guide and his mentor, and he was an eager pupil. She showed him the meld, her eyes going black as they shared sensation and feeling and he learned her body from the inside out as she learned his as they went to another plane of pleasure, a feedback loop of climax and comedown and climax again that he could never have imagined.

Years later, when he would teach Shepard some of things he had learnt, particular techniques or uses of biotics, she would ask him where he'd learnt that and he would blush. She would tease him a little and eventually he would tell her the truth, tell her about Kasia and the time they had spent on Elysium. But that was later. As he drifted off into an exhausted yet blissful sleep, arm curled over the asari next to him, all he thought about was the wonderful evening he had just spent.

When he woke the next day, the bed was empty next to him, and he could hear the shower going. The sun was just peeking over the horizon, golden-red, and Kaidan felt a pleasant ache throughout his body. Muscles he hadn't even known existed were making their soreness felt, and he grinned as he remembered exactly how they had been exercised last night. Moments later, she stepped out of the shower, towel wrapped around her curvaceous body. They eyed each other, him lying there with a sheet lazily draped over his legs, arms behind his head, a defined and muscular chest on display. She stood with one leg out, hip back, her hourglass figure leaving little to the imagination behind the towel. Then she sighed, and went to the closet, speaking to him over her shoulder,

"Oh Kaidan, Much as I'd like to pick up where we left off last night, I have a breakfast meeting over trade concessions with the Foreign Minister."

"Ahh. OK, then." He pursed his lips in disappointment, but he had been expecting it. He got up and reached for his shirt while admiring the view again. Both of Kasia as she wriggled expertly into her dress, and then of the brilliant sunrise out of her window.

"But, I'm free for dinner, if you are? You do have so much still left to learn." She smiled as she turned around to meet his eyes, and his eyes went slightly cloudy with lust as he took in her statement.

"But of course. I look forward to more…learning."


End file.
